


[Podfic] A Small Thing: Halloween

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Halloween, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Thor's skirt is the prettiest in all the Realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Small Thing: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Small Thing: Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13293) by Alis Dee. 



> This is part of the Small Things universe, which is Loki/Thor, but this story is pretty much gen and makes no references to the pairing.
> 
> I hope to eventually podfic all the stories in the ST 'verse, but I have several other podfics to finish first.

Length: 00:04:25

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Small%20Things%20-%20Halloween.mp3) (4.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Small%20Things%20-%20Halloween.m4b) (2.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
